


The Outsiders

by Stories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Sex Magic, Spanking, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Stories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: Alabaster's life after being banned from camp. It involves bringing Luke back and forming a squad of immortals to keep demigods safe from monsters and a complicated 5-some relationship and lots of smut. This story ignores HOO.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to another one of my stories. I've been putting off writting it because of all the "paperwork" that you have to do when starting a new strory. Anyway this is quite different from anything else I've written since it has Luke as the central character. After writting the first chapters of Luke's Punishment(collaboration with kingkjdragon) I realized that there need to be more stories with Luke as a central character out there. I found Luke's death the second saddest thing in the cannon(after Nico/Percy not happening but we have a lot of works out there to fix that). Also since I've been developing a thing for disney princes recently and I am probably known for putting pictures of characters into my works I decided to put pictures of Disney princes as the characters.

Ethan

 Luke 

 Alabaster

 Nico

 Percy

 

Luke stood at the banks of the river Lethe. This was it! In a few moments he would lose all his memories and get a fresh chance at life. He was about to hop in when all of a sudden a strong wind started blowing. It wasn't as must of a wind as it was a vacuum that dragged him upwards and out of the underworld. The rest of his 'trip' was a blur since the next thing he remembered was waking up in some weird chamber filled with symbols, candles and amulets. Then he saw a familliar face. It was Alabaster.

"Am I alive?"- asked the blond.

"And immortal, you can thank Hades, me, your mother, your father and Ethan for that!"- said the son of Hecate angrily.

"What's with the attitude Al? Are we not speaking or something?"- asked the son of Hermes.

"I guess I should tell you the whole story. After I was banned from camp and the war ended Hades approached me. He told me that even though we almost raised the titans and destroyed the gods he couldn't blame us. So he gave me this protected mansion, made me immortal and gave me even more power allowing me to do alost anything under the right conditions if I was willing to fight the monsters to keep the demigods safer. I accepted and started crafting up spells to bring back Ethan and make him my immortal consort till the end of time but the Fates had different plans. Your mother found me and begged me to bring you back. She even offered to be the human sacrifice I needed for the spell. I refused! Then I did a temporary death spell to tell Ethan that I am gonna bring him back. The whole trip your father also begged me to revive you. I refused again! But then as I told Ethan he also told me to revive you. I couldn't deny him and have him hate me forever so I used the only day where there is a Lunar eclipse and a comet passing in this century as a power source to ressurect you so you are welcome!"- yelled the son of Hecate.

"How typical of E. Don't worry! We will find another way to bring him back. In the meantime wanna have sex?"- asked Luke.

"What?"- asked the aubern haired boy.

"What? Were you planning to stay monogamous knowing you are a Greek demigod? And I don't know if it's a side effect or something but those black dress shoes, gray trousers, that ponytail and that navy, v neck jumper you are wearing are all giving me a boner."- said the blond.

"I can tell"- said Alabaster, pointing out that the son of Hermes was naked.

"You can top"- said Luke. The other boy's eyes sparked up and Luke smirked before Al pulled him in for a kiss. The son of Hecate snapped his fingers and the blond was on his stomach. Then Al took off one of his shoes and made it levitate to Luke's bubble butt. The son of Hermes whimpered as his ass cheeks met the warlock's shoe for the first time. It only encouraged Al to make the shoe go faster. Luke whimpered at each and every hard smack until his ass was burning red and stinging. Then the son of Hecate snapped his finger again and the blond's ass slicked itself up. He snapped his fingers for the third and fourth time making his clothes disappear and his toned body take over the spotlight as well as positioning Luke on all fours. Alabaster thrust his 9 inch inside Luke. The stretch made Luke moan like a harpy and the moans only got louder as Al began hitting his prostate at a pace that made the blond see stars in front of his eyes. His moans died down and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of balls agains ass. Al took a moment to gather all his strength and thrust against Luke's prostate one last time. It made the blond cum all over the table he was on. His ass tightened in on the warloks dick milking him to the very last drop of cum. 

They both panted as Alabaster collapsed on the table beside the blond.

"Dammit Luke why do I feel like I just cheated on Ethan?"- asked the son of Hecate between pants.

"How the Hades should I know?! If anything I would say you are even now"- the blond replied.

"Oh, OK then. Wait! What?!"- asked Alabaster.

......

After a few more rounds of spanking Luke could barely sit on the ornate couch as he and Al ate their Chinese food while drinking beer and watching TV. 

"Al are you still mad?"- asked the son of Hermes.

"You and Ethan have been having sex behind my back, what do you think?"- asked the warlock.

"It wasn't behind your back since we weren't really hiding it from you."- replied Luke.

"Luke how would you have felt if I slept with Percy back when you were together?"- asked the son of Hecate.

"I would be OK with it as long as you didn't plan to keep him to youself. I told you the only chance that Greek demigods have at a serious relationship is if the relationship involves more than 2 people."- said the blond.

"What makes you think I enjoyed sex with you?"- asked Al.

"If you didn't would you have given me a black sweater with a sexy v-neck, black and white fluid printed, bootcut jeans that make fit my ass like a glove and your most expensive black shoes?"- said the son of Hermes.

"Dammit I hate it when you are right! And you are sure Ethan would be OK with this?"- asked the warlock.

"I know E would be OK with this. Now let's talk bussiness. I think we should recruit demigods to be like us? It would give us more monster-killing power and more time to look for a way to bring E back."- said Luke.

"So you are suggesting we go to camp and just offer immortality like that to any demigod?!"- asked the aubern haired boy mockingly.

"No, not just any demigod! Those that don't fit in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! In the next chapter there is gonna be more action, not only smut. Also I will be writing more stories with Luke as the central character from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke and Alabaster were walking through some woods in Minnesota, 1500 miles away from their mansion which was currently positioned in New Orleans. The night before they both had dreams leeding them to this place. So after waking up and getting ready they teleported there. Luke was really getting the hang of his new abilities.

Anyway after an hour of aimlessly wondering around the two found a clue. It was a statue, in the middle of the woods miles away from civilisation. That could only mean one thing. Their theory was confirmed as they heard her irresistable voice. 

"Come on gentlemen, it's impolite not to look a woman in the eyes!"- she said. Thankfully both Luke and Al possessed their own strong powers of charmspeaking to resist her. Luke began communicatibg telepathically with Alabaster.

" _What do we do?"_ \- asked the blond.

" _I am on it. Get ready to jump away"-_ replied the warlock. He snapped his fingers and the tree in front of them snapped. It hit Medusa as the two jumped out of the way. But that was not enough to kill the gorgon. She freed herself with barely any effort and launched herself at Luke. She tackled him to the ground. Thankfully his eyes were closed as she turned him around, but she shoved her claws inside his pectoral cavity. As she was about to rip out his heart Al threw a dagger straight into her neck, sending her to Tartarus and dashed to heal Luke.

.......

After a long day of fighting Medusa Luke and Al returned to the mansion.

"I told you we needed more of us"- said the blond.

"We don't and besides right now our priority is finding a way to bring Ethan back."- said the son of Hecate.

"Al, I can not believe I am asking this just now but what happens if we get killed?"- asked Luke.

"We suffer the same fate as the monsters we dust."- sighed the auburn haired boy.

"We go to Tartarus! Are you kidding me? Why are you telling me this just now? Do you realize how close Medusa came to turning us into rocks today?"- yelled the son of Hermes.

"Can I just take a nap now and we will talk about this later?"- said Al and went to bed. Luke sighed and though about what he could do. He needes to do something. Maybe he could get a demigod that could help him revive Ethan. Then he smirked as his brain conjured up an idea.

........

Nico was... well he didn't know! That's how his life has been lately. He never really fit in camp, his sister got reborn before he could revive her and his relationship with his dad was awkward. The god did gave him a place to live and he did try hard for them to get close whichwhich they did but Nico felt like he needed his own thing so he developed tge habit of steeling 24 hour no need to sleep potions from the Lampaides and when everyone was sleeping he exlored the world. One of his favourite things to do was watch Percy sleep. Ah, how he wished he could just take him and hold him forever. 

Tonight was one of those nights. The Ghost King had stolen the potion and after watching Percy sleep for a good half an hour he decided to go have some fun. He found a graveyard in New Orleans and started raising the dead. He had chosen New Orleans because people there were exciting. After partying with zombies for a couple of hours he decided it was time to send them all back to their graves. But one zombie resisted him. This was new.

"Your trick won't work. I have really strong determination ask all the people I killed."- said the zombie before taking out his axe. It was the Axeman. Nico wanted to shadow travel away but he couldn't let anundead serial killer go loose could he so he hit him with a ray of darkness. The zombie's axe seemed to absorb it and as he swung it a circular ray of the absorbed darkness was sent back to the son of Hades cutting him in the thigh. Nico began bleeding heavily. He could barely walk as the axeman began chasing him. Nico thought it was the end. He was surprised that he was still breathing when he had closed his eyes after seeing the man get prepared to kill him. A few more minutes of still feeling the air go through his lungs and he opened his eyes again to see what was going on. He stood frozen in shock as he saw Luke. The son of Hermes was fighting the zombie. After snapping himself out of it Nico was able to finally send the axeman back to the land of the dead seeing as he was distracted fighting Luke. The blond immediately rushed to him.

"This does not look good!"- said Luke pointing at the Italian's bleeding thigh.

"Gee, thanks for stating the obvious! How are you alive?!"- yelled the son of Hades.

"Long story! But let's get you somewhere where someone could heal you"- said the blond and teleported the two of them to the mansion. Nico only stared in amazement.

"Al! Get your stubborn butt down here!"- yelled Luke. The warlock teleported to the room Nico and Luke were in.

"I take a nap for one hour and this happens!"- yelled the auburn haired boy before rushing to heal Nico.Then out of nowhere Hades appeared. 

"I guess we need to talk"- said the god before ordering Luke and Al to leave the room.

........

After Hades had left Luke walked into the room where Nico was fully naked.

"Were you born in a boat?!"- asked the son of Hades.

"Sorry why are you naked?"- asked Luke.

"I like to sleep naked from time to time."- said the Italian before throwing himself on the bed.

"Sleep?"

"Dad caught me up on things and thinks I should become one of you which is why he is making me stay here for a week sibce I don't see a reason to stay"- said Nico.

"I'll give you a reason"- said the blond after lying down on the bed next to Nico.

"I'm listening!"- said the son of Hades.

"I know you like Percy and don't even bother denying it! You look at him the exact same way I do. Maybe we could not have him now but what about his next life or the one after that? He will be ours!"- said the blond making Nico blush before saying: "What do you mean ours?"

"... so  the only chance that Greek demigods have at a serious relationship is if the relationship involves more than 2 people and while we wait for Percy..."-  the son of Hermes kissed Nico.

"Dammit! You are too good a kisser for me to say no!"- said the son of Hades. Luke smirked and kissed him again. This time, however the kiss was much deeper and a lot more passionate and when it was over the blond continued to lay kisses at the Italian's jaw, neck and chest. Before proceeding to the flat stomach he stopped to suck on Nico's nipples. It made the Ghost King moan and blush. Aftee a few minutes Luke asked: "You clean?"

"It's my first time so duh!"- said the Ghost King.

"I didn't mean it like that"- said the blond.

"Oh, yeah I've been doing anal hygiene since I found out I was gay."- said the Italian.

"Good!"- smirked Luke before flipping him and sticking his face in between the juicy ass cheeks. He thrust his tongue through Nico's velvety entrance and began devouring him. Nico let out a few lingering moans and felt himself getting hard as Luke pushed all the right buttons. The son of Hades whimered at the loss as Luke pulled out. But soon he gulped as he felt the tip of Luke's 8.5 inch, thick dick poking his entrance. He screamed like a harpy when Luke popped his cherry. But despite this the blond didn't give him much time to adjust before going at it full speed. Gods it burned but then Luke began assaulting his prostate. Nico moaned like a 5 dollar whore and began mumbling in Italian as he was being sent into pure ecstasy. Then the pace somehow became so fast the Italian could hear Luke's balls hitting his ass cheeks. It drove him over the edge making him stain the sheets. His virgin tightness milked the blond to the very last drop. The last thing the Italian remembered before going to sleep was the warm feeling in his stomach.

......

After a couple of hours Nico woke up. 

"Hey sleeping beaty comme on pizza just arrived!"- said the son of Hermes.

"Pizza, If I knw that was on the menu I would have made it myself. Now let me get dressed and I will be there"- he said and made Luke suppress the urge to laugh.

"What?"- asked the Ghost King.

"Oh, nothing"- said Luke. Nico got up and collapsed on the ground at his first step.

"Gods!"- he yelled. Luke wrapped him in a robe and took him in his arms.

"You didn't think you would be able to walk right after being deflowered by me, did you?"- said the son of Hermes and carried Nico to the couch where Al was waiting.

"Hey is Nico staying?"- asked the warlock and all eyes turned to Nico.

"Yes"- sighed the Italian. Alabaster chanted a few verses making the Ghost King immortal.

"Luke placed him on the couch and they beggan eating pizza and watching TV.

.......

"Um guys a little help"- said Nico wanting to get off the couch. Luke picked him up. As they carried him to the bedroom Al said: You better get used to this, Nico! Tomorrow sitting will be a problem, as well."- said the aubern haired boy, showing Nico his paddle. The Italian gulped.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, gods, oh gods"- moaned Nico. Fucking and geting fucked at the same time was amazing. His sweaty body glistened as Alabaster's monster destroyed his inside and Luke's walls crushed his 7.5 incher. It was so intense his ears barely registered any of the moans, pants, whimpers etc. The blond was the first to cum. He spilled his load a few moments after Nico decided it would be hot to pull his hair. He got of the Italian's dick before his walls could milk him and turned around. Al put his hands on Nico's collar bones and pulled him back giving Luke the best position to enter the Ghost King's already occupied hole. Nico had never felt so full before. The two constantly changed the pace so that one minute they were both hitting his prostate and the other they did it interchangably. All of the Italian's senses were taken over, he lost all connection to his surrouding and was endormed in a state of pure bliss. He came so hard it left him motionless. Finally Al was last to spill his seed, deep inside Nico.

.......

After the amazing morning sex Alabaster sensed a dangerous monster nearby. They quickly rushed over to see that it was Talos - the bronze giant. Tartarus had destroyed him. They gulped before starting to dogde his feet as he tried to squish them. He grabbed Nico and squished him so hard he felt the air leaving his Lungs. The lack of oxygen made him unable to concentrate on shadow traveling away so Luke teleported to the giant's hand and grabbed him teleporting them to safety. Nico was cathing his breath when Talos made his next move. He tore a cabin off the ground and was about to drop it on the three but then Alabaster chanted a spell. A cloud of golden dust appeared but once it cleared there was a pile of bronze left.

"What did you do?"- the Ghost King asked Alabaster.

"I used the same spell Medea did to destroy him the first time. It reduces him to what he truly is."

....... 

Luke came to check on Nico. The son of Hades was in the huge hobby room sculpting, well trying to sculpt, anyway. There were no new statues of creepy, horrific, terrifying creatures like there usually were. Something was not right.

"Hey Nico you OK?"- asked the son of Hermes.

"Something is bugging me! I may have found a way to bring Ethan back"- said the Ghost King.

"That's amazing! I've been feeling so guilty that I returned before him. Honestly he should have taken his chance and let me get reborn"- Luke sighed in relief.

"Luke, no! Don't say that! I didn't get to know you the first time and if you got reborn I would have never got the chance to realize what a great guy you are."- said Nico making Luke blush.

"Hey guys! Why isn't Nico sculpting?"- asked Alabaster as he walked in.

"Um, Al I may have found a crazy enough to work way to bring Ethan back"- said the son of Hades.

"I'm listening!"- said the warlock.

"You know how you turned Talos to what he truly was? Well what if you adapt to spell to reverse Prometheus' creation of humanity and turn Ethan's cremated bones back into mud, add more mud, sculpt iz all into Ethan and then recreate Prometheus' human creation process."- explained Nico.

"Wow, that will be complicated! There are a few problems. If we do it like that we would be missing Ethan's soul."

"I think I can handle that. Anything else?"- asked the son of Hades.

"Well, we are not Prometheus, meaning to turn a statue of mud into a human we either need him to do it or get some of his divine energy."- said Al.

"Hold on, humans were created by him meaning they have some of his divine energy, can't you use that?"- asked Nico.

"I could but that would kill the person from who I would be getting the energy from."- explained the son of Hecate.

"Hard but not undoable."- said the son of Hermes.

"What do you mean?"- asked the Ghost King.

"Guys when I killed myself I felt Kronos still trying to hang on to the living. It was like he tried to jump into a random mortal. Under those conditions even a baby would know that he failed but what would happen to the person he tried to jump into? Ever since Al brought me back I've been trying to answer that and I did. I found the person he had tried to jump into. He was in a mental hospital suffering from catatonia. They are trying to treat him but I won't work. To make things worst Kronos divine energy messed up his body's sense of time so his aging is kinda frozen so no-one knows when or if he'll die naturally."- explained the blond.

"Sounds like we have everything we need"- said the Italian.

.......

Luke and Nico were at the entrance of the Underworld. It was almost dusk meaning they'd have Ethan's soul soon.

"So how does this work?"- asked the son of Hermes.

"Simple when your step-sister owes you a favor"- said Nico. A moment later he was laughing as Luke cowardly leaped into his arms at the sight of Melinoe in her true form. The goddess gave Nico an orb containing Ethan's soul. 

"Thanks, say hi to Phobos for me"- said Nico teasingly. The goddess ignored him and was on her way.

......

Al had cast the spell and turned Ethan's bones into mud weeks ago. Nico was currently sculpting his body while Luke was sneaking the catatonic guy out of the mental hospital.

"Hey Nico how's it going?"- asked the son of Hecate.

"I'm almost done but I need some help with two things. First what was the size of his dick and second what do I do about his eye?"- asked the Ghost King.

"6 inches and honestly I have no idea. Sculpt it as the other one and we will see what happens."- said Al.

A few hours later they were ready. Luke had brought the catatonic guy and Nico had outdone himself. 

"OK, Al killing innocent people it's not easy for anyone even if it is a mercy kill so take a breath and then do the spell."- said Nico after binding Ethan's soul to the statue. Alabaster listened to him and started doing the spell. First the catatonic guy turned into dried earth dust as his soul was released for Melinoe to find it, then the surface of the statue began cracking like an egg-shell. Finally a few minuted later a ground-covered Ethan came out. He immediately collapsed on the ground and fell asleep.

.....

A couple of hours later the son of Nemesis came to. His eye was now blind and silver in contrast to his other black one. 

"Hey how are you?"- asked Alabaster.

"Horny! I want sex and I want it now!"- said the Asian.

"OK, not what I was expecting. Don't you wanna find out what your new immortal powers are?"- asked the warlock.

"Luke's mom predicted that and told me in Elysium, I can overwhelm people with guilt or doubt to the point where I have full control over their mind, I can summon and control furies and I can even turn a vengeful person into a fury. Now sex and lots of it!"- said Ethan. Al shed his clothes and hopped onto him and they began making out.

"Hey aren't we invinted?!"- Luke and Nico asked as they entered the bedroom.

"Come on! I'm not getting any less horny by waiting"- said Ethan dumbfounding Alabaster. The two ripped the clothes off each other and jumped onto the bed.

"So how do you wanna do this?"- asked the blond.

"You and Al up my ass and Nico down my throat. And Al lube me with a spell or something, if I don't get some cock in me soon I am gonna explode!"- said the son of Nemesis. Al snapped his fingers and Ethan's ass was lubed up. Both the warlock and Luke thrust their dicks balls deep inside the Asian. 

"Oh gods!"- he moaned at the stretch. Nico used that moment to get seated on his knees and shove his dick in Ethan's mouth. The son of Nemesis began sucking as Al and Luke began assaulting his prostate. The Asian's dick throbbed as all his holes constricted his lovers' members. His trapped moans caused vibrations on Nico's dick and as Ethan licked the vein on the underside of his dick the Italian blew his load down the son of Nemesis' throat. This turned Ethan on so much he came untouched the next time Luke and Al hit his sweet spot simultaneously. Finally the two spilled their seeds as the Asian's walls crushed their members together.

All four panted, too tired to move a muscle. Ethan was hard again in a matter of seconds.

"So you guys ready to go again?"- he asked. Everyone stared at him.

"Oh, come on, I am back from the dead, I need a warm welcome."- Ethan pouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan woke up in the middle of the night. Beside him and his lovers, there was a fury in the room.

"What do you want?"- asked the Asian.

"Revenge, the Minotaur's to be exact!"- said the creature.

"What? Percy! Come on, take me to him!"- ordered Ethan. The fury grabbed him and flew him all the way to the woods surrounding Camp Half Blood. He was not a moment too soon as the Minotaur was about to slash Percy. The weird thing was that the sea prince was standing perfectly still. Ethan immediately entered the creatures head projecting doubt.

"Are you sure you wanna do that, he beat you when he was just starting out as a demigod. And by the way don't these dense woods remind you of being trapped in the Labyrinth, not being able to see anything but darkness, not knowing how much time had passed or when and if you would see the sun again?"- the son of Nemesis whispered to the monster's mind. The Minotaur turned the other way and tried to run but the fury sinked her claws into his heart, turning him into dust. Ethan wanted to ask Percy why hevwas standing still but he didn't and left before the sea prince could see him. If the campers found out he was back they would probably figure out that Luke was back as well and Luke might not like that so he couldn't blow his cover. He returned back to the mansion.

.......

It was another morning. Nico decided to cook some breakfast but before he could he felt piercing pain in his stomach. He yelled as loud as he could.

"What happened?"- asked Alabaster as he ran into the room.

"I think Percy is dying!"- said the son of Hades before shadow traveling both of them to the Poseidon cabin. What they saw there was horror. The sea princes body was on the bed, bleeding to death from a would on the stomach. The warlock immediately healed him and Nico teleported the three of them back to the mansion. They put the unconscious sea prince in bed as Luke and Ethan walked in.

"What happened?"- asked Luke.

"Did he try to kill himself?"- asked the son of Nemesis.

"What? Why would you think that?"- asked the Italian. Ethan explained what had happened the night before.

"Why would Percy want to kill himself?"- wondered Alabaster.

.......

Ethan, Luke and Nico took turns guarding the unconscious sea prince. He had been asleep for six hours before finally waking up to the sight of the Ghost King.

"Nico?!"- said Percy shocked. 

"Why'd you try to kill yourself?"- the son of Hades cut straight to the point.

"You have no right to ask me that! You hate me!"- said Percy angrily.

"Do I?"- asked the son of Hermes as he opened the door.

"Luke?!"- the green eyed boy was blown out of his mind.

"Can you give us a minute?"- Luke asked Nico.

"Sure!"- the Ghost King and left.

"Luke you are back!"- said Percy.

"Nice to see you too!"- said the son of Hermes. Before he could say anything else the sea prince was out of bed and their lips were against each other.

"What was that?"- asked the blond after Percy pulled away.

"You know how we don't realize what we have until it's gone? -Well, when you died it felt like a part of me died with you. I realized that I had developed very complicated, very strong feeling for you."- explained Percy.

"So have I!"- said Luke and went on to explain his ressurection and their squad.

"Wow, apparently I've underestimated Hades."- said the son of Poseidon.

"Now that that's all out of the way, why did you try to kill yourself? It doesn't have anything to do with me, does it?"- asked the blond.

"Yes and no! As I said I realized that I loved you, but I couldn't do anything about it so I tried to do the healthy thing and move on. Nnabeth and I got together, there were very few monster attacks, my mom got remarried and everyone was happy, for a while. But then I went back to school where life was living hell and it reminded me that I loved being a demigod. I began hating normal life. I started becoming a loner, looking for trouble and provoking fights. That led to a million other problems and this time I had no excuses. I broke up with Annabeth and as I fell asleep each night I hoped to get a demigod dream, I searched the streets looking for monsters and lost demigods when I should have been at school. When I went to camp for the summer things did get a bit better but it only lasted for a couple of days. I mean I am a warrior that has been through hell and back and I was now suppose to be normal! I became so angry my heart began pounding so fast that one day I felt this incredible pain in my chest and couldn't calm down. I stopped breathing for a few minutes and began feeling dizzy until I the Hermes cabin caught my attention. I remembered my feelings towards you and managed to start breathing again. Soon I found myself constantly thinking about you, imagining what could happen If I got you back and my feelings grew. They became the most exciting thing in my life. A few days ago Grover and I had a huge fight. He told me to grow up. I was so mad that I decided life, well afterlife as a ghost can't be worse than my life and I might even get to see you again so here we are. Now I am ready for my scolding. Just give it to me!"- said Percy.

"I am not gonna do that. You've clearly had enough of it. I am just gonna offer you to stay with us. But I have to confess: the guys and I we are fuck buddies."

"That's OK, we are Greek demigods aren't we?"- said the sea prince.

"Finally someone who gets it! So what do you say?"- asked the blond.

"Yes, but I have to warn you: Nico and I, under the same roof, that's gonna be... complicated. He really hates me!"- said Percy.

"No, he doesn't. He has a major crush on you and is covering it up."- said Luke.

"What?! Why?"- asked the son of Poseidon, shocked.

"Well, he was born in the 20s and also he's afraid of rejection"- said the son of Hermes.

......

Sally and Paul were just about to go to bed when they heard a knock on the door. It was Percy.

"Percy, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at camp?"- asked the woman.

"Mom, Paul I am here to say goodbye"- said the sea prince and went on to explain about the squad.

"Percy I don't get it. You have the chance to live a normal life, now. Isn't that what you wanted"- asked Sally.

"Yes, mom, wanted! Past tense! It changed when I almost died of suppressed anger and the thing was a part of me hated my life so much it wanted to die. I have never felt so scared in my life! If Kronos attacked me I would have defended myself but this! How can I survive if I don't wanna live? I don't wanna feel that way, ever! I may be able to live a normal life one day, but until then this is the life I choose!"- said the son of Poseidon.

"Then I am proud of you Percy!"- said Sally.

"Thanks mom!"- replied Percy."

 .......

Percy walked into the bedroom where Luke was relaxing. 

"Hey, Al made me immortal. Now let's make me an official member of the squad."- said Percy and jumped on top of Luke.

"What about the others?"- asked the blond.

"Al and Ethan are busy on the couch."- said the sea prince.

"And Nico?"- said Luke.

"Fine!"- said Percy and called for Nico. The Ghost King came out of the shadows.

"You and I have a score to settle! How could you not tell me that you like me and pretend to blame me for your sister's death?! Do you know how much guilt I felt?!"- yelled the son of Poseidon.

"I was born in the 20s! In my time being gay was a crime and even today when things are somewhat better tell me that most gay teens don't go through a battle inside their minds! As for my sister tell me this: If in some twisted way I was OK with everything, would the guilt have left?"- asked the son of Hades.

"No"- admitted Percy.

"Good! Because if that answer was yes it would mean that I have been in love with the wrong person"- said the Ghost King.

"Now that that's out of the way..."- Luke smirked and removed Percy's shirt. The sea prince turned to the blond surprised giving Nico the chance to take off his jeans and find out that Percy was going commando. After that the remaining two took off their clothes and were at Percy's sides. The sea Prince didn't know whether to get turned on or intimidated by their predatory looks. Luke started sucking his collar bone making Percy let out heavenly moans without noticing Nico lower himself to his hole. That finally caught his attention when the son of Hades thrust his tongue through the puckered entrance. Nico's tongue thrust in and out making the son of Poseidon relax and get further aroused. In the meantime the blond decided to play with his nipples. In the end Percy had to make them stop fesring he would cum too soon. Then Luke placed the sea prince on top of him so that the boy was faicing the ceiling and only impaled the head of his dick inside the tight ass.  Nico joined him moments later making the son of Poseidon yelp at the stretch. They slowly began moving so that one moment Luke was balls deep inside while Nico was only with the tip in and then they changed. As they began assaulting his prostate the sea prince let out sounds that could only be classified as wail-moans. Once they felt that he was getting mored used to the pace they changed it, now poking his prostate at the same time with quick, hard thrusts. A few of these and the sea prince spilled his seed. His ass became so tight, crushing the two's members together and milking them. They laid panting for a few minutes before the son of Hermes decided it was time to get up, only to realize that his two lovers were out-cold. He reached for the blanket and covered them. Looks like he would be stuck for a while.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

All five boys were awakened by loud noises in the middle of the night. Was someone actually stupid enough to try to attack them at their own mantion. Nico blended into the shadows allowing himself to see every corner if the mansion. Once he saw what was going on he immediately returned to the others.

"Um guys, we have a problem. Chimera is here and he is starting a fire."- said the son of Hades.

"What?!"- Percy felt his ADHD take over and it was making him panic.

"OK I have an idea. Percy activate the fore sprinklers and join me in the art studio, the rest find a way to bring him to us. Al I'll also need you to use your spell to turn things into what they really are on white paint. You will know when"- said the Ghost king. The plan was set into action as Percy activated the sprinklers and Luke, Al and Ethan went downstairs. The Creature spotted the son of Hermes first but as it tried to throw fire at him Al deflected it back. Now the creature was mad and launched it's snake head-tail towards them. The blond was able to charmspeak it just in time and force it to bite the goat body. Then as the Chimera got ready to charge towards them Ethan used his doubt infliction to temporary stun it. They all ran for the art studio and the crature was right behind them, a little to close for comfort. Ethan summoned a fury to slow it down helping them get to Nico in Percy in time. As the creatured entered the room it was attacked by a water tentacle. The tentacle was not too big which is why the Chimera opened its mouth to vaporize it but as it did Nico threw some white paint into the air and thanks to Percy's powers it landed in the creatures throat. It swallowed it but not before all did his spell. The tentacle then disappeared and the monster tried once again to burn the five, but as it began it instantly turned into dust.

"Guess he has never heard of lead white!"- smirked the son of Hades.

"Guys I don't mean to be a buzzkill but we have a ton of cleaning up to do"- said the warlock.

"Or we can have sex first then use a clean up spell and sleep like logs all day long!"- said Ethan.

.......

Percy couldn't believe it! Luke and Nico were thrusting inside his ass, assaulting his prostate and Ethan and Al were mouth fucking him, his dick was rock hard and pulsing. Then the son of Hecate snapped his fingers and they all came at the same time. Percy's mouth and ass were filled with warm loads of cum and he collapsed in a puddle of his own semen. He could get used to this.


End file.
